Anniversary
by Tavalya Ra
Summary: Set in the same universe as "Contemplation." There's nothing wrong with foreplay in the classroom- even if it's one complete with class.


Anniversary  
by Tavalya Ra  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Rowling is a goddess; may she have mercy on my soul for writing this.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
"Anniversary" is the sequel to "Contemplation." This is just a nice bit of slashy Severus/Sirius fluff, nothing more. It has no connection to my fan novel, "Love Potion HP." Another story set in this timeline will likewise be posted next week.  
  
To everyone who posted reviews for "Contemplation," thank you very much! To Razberry- Fanart! Waa! ::dies of bliss and shock:: To KLD- You take Sirius, I'll take Severus, and we'll call it even. To Quatre-sama- that is *very* high praise. ::blushes:: Thanks also to Raederle, Piri Lupin-Snape, and a Snape Fan.  
  
If anyone wishes to archive this story on his or her site, please contact me at clearbluedelphia@yahoo.com. Comments and criticisms are welcome. Flames will be ignored.  
  
* * *  
  
  
"Professor Black-Snape?"  
  
Severus turned his attention from the gaggle of sixth-year Gryffindors and Slytherins clumsily cleaning out their cauldrons to the figure in the doorway. With a slight smirk, he answered, "Yes, Professor Black-Snape?"  
  
Sirius grinned and sauntered into the Potions lab. "Does Professor Black-Snape know what day it is?"  
  
Severus was tempted to roll his eyes. The amusement his partner derived from their last name really was ridiculous, especially since the novelty of it had worn off months ago.   
  
"October first," he replied dryly.  
  
"And does Professor Black-Snape know what October first is?" Sirius prodded.  
  
Severus narrowed his eyes and assessed his spouse keenly. Sirius usually referred to him in the third person when he was feeling particularly kinky, but a classroom complete with class was hardly the place for foreplay.  
  
"Our anniversary... why?" he asked cautiously.  
  
Three Gryffindor girls tilted their heads and gushed "aww" while a Slytherin boy behind them started to gag. Severus ignored them.  
  
Sirius seductively responded, "Professor Black-Snape wishes to inform you that he intends to shag you silly when class is over."  
  
A particularly bold soul called out "woo-hoo!," but as Severus could not determine if it was a Gryffindor or Slytherin, it was impossible to deduct House points. He turned to Sirius, his face rapidly becoming rosy with embarrassed indignation, and demanded nastily, "And does Professor Black-Snape realize that this is hardly an appropriate topic of discussion in a classroom?"  
  
"Does Professor Black-Snape realize that Professor Black-Snape does not care?" Sirius questioned.  
  
Severus opened his mouth to lance out a stinging retort only to find it suddenly stuffed with Sirius's tongue. He raised his fist and jabbed forcefully into Sirius's shoulder. Their lip-lock broke to a chorus of catcalls and whistling from the students.  
  
Severus was livid. "How dare-"  
  
But Sirius swiftly clamped his mouth over his, then seized him by the waist and spun him around like a tango dancer. Judging from the lewd and suggestive soundtrack the students provided, they rather enjoyed the diversion provided by the Head of Gryffindor snogging the Head of Slytherin. Severus felt his position suddenly shift once more and found himself slung over Sirius's shoulder.  
  
Very nonchalantly, Sirius waltzed from the classroom with his hand positioned firmly over the arse of his precious parcel. More than half the class leered.  
  
"Wooo! Way to go, Professor Snape!"  
  
"Hubba hubba!"  
  
"That is it, that is IT!" Severus screamed. "Fifty points from Gryffindor! Fifty points from Slytherin! A detention for you, Mr. Thompson! You, too, Miss Cutter! Another fifty points each! Fifty points from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff just on principle! SIRIUS, PUT ME DOWN!" 


End file.
